


Disabled

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal?, F/M, maybe a hint of ColdFlash, reader is a meta-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: A rescue of sorts.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Disabled

**Author's Note:**

> another part to my 1k thingy this was letter 'D'

* * *

“What do we have here…” that slow dragged out drawl of his hit your ears, an amused glint in his eyes as you glared at Snart.

“Lovely, icing on the shitfest this day has been.” Someone had disabled your vehicle and the convenient timing of Captain Cold coming to your ‘rescue’ was an obvious hint as to who did it.

“Heist not go as you wanted it to, kitten.” He stepped back as you threw open the driver's side door.

“You know damn well it didn’t, asshole.” You let your fist fly and it connected with air as you felt a familiar breeze, “You set me up?” Snart didn’t even flinch at the accusation as you felt the cuffs around your wrists as the Flash secured your arms behind you. 

“I did tell you not to go near that place, (y/n).” You could hear the chastisement in his tone. “Sometimes a lesson must be taught, kitten.” Flash turned to look at Snart as he pointed his cold gun at the man, “Have you learned it?”

“What the he--” the man in red didn’t get a chance to finish his question as you zapped him from behind.

“Yes.”

You watched as Snart checked Flash’s pulse, “Don’t worry I didn’t kill your crush.” 

He let out a soft chuckle, “Jealous?”

“Sometimes.” you shrugged as the metal cuffs melted off your skin, “I was almost worried you were going to let him take me this time.”

“Next time I will do more than disable your car, if you cross me again, (y/n).” He winked making it hard to tell if it was a real threat.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? love it? Hate it? feel free to let me know and maybe stay long enough to leave a kudos.


End file.
